


we are stardust made real

by 234am



Series: Pay-Per-View [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/234am/pseuds/234am
Summary: There's a V for Valentine, until Vincent finally manages to coax Reno into closing the triangle.





	we are stardust made real

**Author's Note:**

> Reno is a FTM trans dude, he uses male words to describe his genitalia.

A hot mouth roamed along the column of his neck, down one side and up the other, lingering here and there to suck and nip at tender spots. Vincent sighed, arching into it. He pushed his hand into damp red hair, curled his fingers, and pulled.

"Reno."

"Mm-huh?"

Making out on a moonlit beach sounded romantic _in theory_ , but the reality was very much less than advertised. Vincent shivered and not with a thrill. The cold normally barely touched him but somehow managed to seep deep into his bones. He worried that Reno might catch his death if they stayed out any longer.

"There's _beds_ and a _bath_ indoors..."

"Uh." Reno rolled off of him and wouldn't meet his gaze. "Little awkward, isn't it?"

"There's sand in places it shouldn't be."

"Better'n the alternative," Reno muttered. He fumbled for the discarded bottle of wine, fingers flicking against the glass. Upon lifting it up and giving it a shake, he found little more than the dregs left. "...Damn."

The alternative was going back to the beach house borrowed from Cid's relatives in the off season, shedding damp, sandy clothes, enjoying a nice long bath, and then beds afterwards... And navigating the potential awkwardness of Cid still being awake, of course. Awkwardness that Vincent felt entirely unnecessary.

Selfishly, he wanted them both.

"Do you have a problem... with Cid?"

Reno snapped his head up, cheeks dark and eyes wide. "Uh, no, man, no way."

Tilting his head, Vincent narrowed his eyes. He raked his gaze up and down Reno's body, slow and mean and calculating. Reno squirmed and worked his jaw side to side, like he wanted to protest but couldn't quite bring himself to commit to the lie.

"Hm." Vincent pushed himself to his feet and held his hand out, palm upturned. "Let's go."

"But, I mean, yo, he'll hear us, right? Uh. That's. You know?"

"I _don't_ know."

Reno tipped his head back, peering up at Vincent with incredulity. After a while, he finally admitted, "...Still having trouble believing he's really okay with it. Like, what kinda dude wants to sit out, when, when..." He gestured up at Vincent, looking everywhere but at him.

"Hm... We could ask."

"...What?!"

"If he wants to sit out."

" _What_ ," Reno repeated. The darkened flush on his cheeks and the way his eyes dilated said he was not as opposed as he pretended. "You... Do you want--?"

Vincent twitched his hand, still held out, still not taken. "I want to you make up your mind." He paused, and added, " _Honestly._ ".

Reno, always so flighty, was hung up on guilt and shame and some contrived notion that he shouldn't have and couldn't deserve anything. That downward spiral felt too real and too familiar for Vincent. He still marveled over the fact that Cid somehow managed to break his walls down and _not_ strangle him. Somehow, he needed to figure out how to do the same for Reno, and soon.

"...Honestly?"

"Mhm."

Still not taking the hand offered, Reno drew his knees up to his chest and draped his arm over the top. The other hand traced restless designs in the sand. "I. No judgment, yo?"

"None."

"He's uh... kinda..." Reno made a broad gesture that could mean anything. "...overwhelming."

Vincent snorted. "Putting it lightly."

Reno chortled and some of the tension went out of him. "I haven't, you know, been with that many dudes. And, like, yo, no offense or anything, but we're kind of... pretty, and he's."

"Very masculine," Vincent agreed. He tipped his head to the side, letting his hair fall away from his face. "I can think of no one more attentive to his partner's needs."

"...Yeah?"

"Hm. If you want, then you should ask."

At long last, Reno reached up. His fingers skirted against Vincent's palm, not yet gripping, but coming to rest. "...You sure? Can't take it back, after."

"It won't change what lies between us."

Reno inhaled. Nodding, he squeezed at Vincent's hand and let himself be pulled up. "Okay. I wanna... I mean, I'll ask, then."

Vincent bent, lifting and turning Reno's hand, and brushed his lips against the backs of knuckles. He peered up as he did it. "That's all I ask of you."

"Yeah..."

Together, they walked back to the house, hand in hand. Now and then, Reno squeezed tight at Vincent's hand and pressed up close against his side. He trembled, as though afraid of being left out in the cold.

And he gasped with a full body shudder when they enter the well-lit house and the heat washed over them.

Cid glanced up from the armchair near the fire. He sat with his feet propped up on an ottoman, a blanket draped over his lap. A cup of tea steamed on the table to his right and he held a book in his hands, some thick, heavy tome of sciences that would put Vincent right to sleep.

The very picture of cozy domesticity, relaxed and pliant. Vincent ached to be out of his wet clothes and cuddled up against Cid's side.

"Hey," Cid said. "Kettle's on, if ya want any."

Vincent nodded. "In a bit." He glanced sidelong at Reno shivering against him.

"Toldja it was too cold for skinny dippin'."

"...We didn't," Reno muttered, waspish and defensive. "Not that it's-- yo, nevermind, right?"

Cid raised a brow, glanced between Vincent and Reno, and shrugged. "Ain't my business, s'what ya were gonna say? Yeah." He dropped his gaze to his book, face a careful mask of neutral, polite blankness. "Oughta quit drippin' everywhere."

Sighing at the pair of them, Vincent untangled himself from Reno and headed for the bathroom. It was only somewhat gratifying to hear Reno mumble, "Sorry," at Cid, right before hurrying after.

The bathroom was a large room, separate from the privy. It had a tub that overlooked a balcony with a pleasant view of the beach, but it also had a big shower in one corner, as if a tub alone weren't enough. Both, Vincent found, could be run at the same time without risk of running out of hot water. The house was... very posh, in that respect.

As soon as the door shut behind the pair of them, Vincent turned on Reno. "Is that your idea of making nice?"

"...Sorry." Reno hunched his shoulders. "Nerves."

With a flutter of lashes, Vincent rolled his eyes. He grabbed Reno by the wrist and drew him over to the shower. There, he plucked at the buttons of the shirt clinging to Reno's back, so wet as to be translucent. The dark outline of his undershirt stood out starkly.

"Get clean," Vincent ordered. "Then go make nice."

"...Alone?"

"Do you want me to watch?"

Reno opened his mouth, then closed it, swallowing thickly. Seemed that he did. Maybe not the awkward talking that needed to come first, but after...

Vincent traced his fingers up along Reno's neck and along his jaw, rubbed his thumbs against heated cheeks, settling them there under blue-green eyes, along the thin slants of red ink.

"Honestly." Reno leaned into the touch. "...Is he, you know. I'm being stupid. Nevermind. Just. Okay."

"...Are you worried, about..."

Reno glanced down, then away. "I guess so. Yeah."

The reason Reno tended not to pursue men, as Vincent understood it, was because men were more likely to make it weird for him. They wanted a certain type of man and anything... _less_ tended to be met with derision. Or worse.

Of course Cid could be mistaken for that kind of man. He was the perfect example of a bristly man's man, always up to his elbows in hard work and grease. No shame about his preferences but not often seen hanging around anyone that fell in between.

Vincent blew out a soft sigh between his teeth and pressed their foreheads together. "Though I cherish him, I would not put you at risk. Trust me. Ask him."

Reno searched his face for a long moment. "Okay. Okay, I'm sorry, I'll. I'll do better."

"Good."

Reno shimmied out of his clothes in a hurry, less self-conscious in front of Vincent with every passing day. They both had their share of reasons to be uncomfortable, scars all lined up to make them feel lesser than the other. That shared experience helped Vincent to shrug out of his own things, dropping them in a wet heap on the tiles. As always, he peeled the glove off his monstrous left hand last.

With a crooked smile, Reno backed into the shower. He flicked the water on and steam filled the bathroom. Vincent prowled after him, crowded him into the spray. He resisted the urge to kiss and touch more than strictly necessary--for the time being, he only wanted to get clean, to scrub the grit from his skin. Reno all but whined when Vincent shooed wandering hands away.

"Later," Vincent promised.

Later, they tumbled from the shower, pink-skinned and pruney but clean. Though the goal of the evening involved getting out of clothes, they nevertheless got dressed for the awkward talk to come first.

Reno shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he slouched out to the front room. Vincent followed, but made a detour for the kitchen.

The kettle sat on the warmer, extra cups with saucers and spoons sitting out on the counter. The thoughtful show of hospitality made Vincent's heart give a funny little flutter and his expression soften.

He poured tea for himself and Reno, inhaling the steam with appreciation. Then, because he knew Reno was not, and never would be, a tea drinking person, he poked through the cupboards until he found a very nice bottle of bourbon. This, coupled with some lemon and honey, went into Reno's cup in generous amounts.

Vincent brought the tea out to the main room. There, he found Reno perched on the very edge of the couch, as far from Cid as he could get. Reno kept his hands clutched between his knees, leaning forward as if prepared to spring up at any moment.

If not for the fact that Reno and Cid were, in fact, engaged in conversation, Vincent might have been more annoyed and alarmed. As it was, he rounded the couch and seated himself somewhere in the middle. This lured Reno closer, after several furtive looks at Cid. Vincent handed him his tea.

"...Yeah, so, nobody's really sure _what_ it looks like," Reno said, "but, uh, the latest is that it looks like a really damn big gator on two legs with a sailboat strapped on."

Cid flicked his hand with a scoff. "Figures, they ain't got shit on it. Buncha teeth and spines."

"Never stops 'em from trying to reconstruct, yo, it's real cool. They've got the new version up at the Junon Museum, uh, I mean, if that's... your thing?"

"Wouldn't mind seein' it."

Reno flashed a grin. "Cool. We could go, sometime?"

"Sure." Cid raised his brows, casting questioning looks at Vincent. The situation seemed to be throwing him for a loop.

Vincent took a slow sip of his tea. "An interest in paleontology, Reno?"

"...Dinosaurs are cool." Reno ducked his head, hunkering over his tea. Defensive again. "Sorry, it's stu--"

"Nah-uh." Cid thumped the book in his lap, which made Reno jump, teacup clattering against its saucer. "Cut the shit. Ain't seen ya light up 'bout much, so don't fuckin' start."

Hiding a smile against the rim of his teacup, Vincent sat back and crossed his legs. "We'll go."

"It's a date," Reno blurted. Then he blushed and stammered, "I mean, uh. Yo, not that... a _date_ date or anything, we're not like. Unless you wanna?"

Cid, blinking, rounded on Vincent. "How'n the fuck ya ever get seduced by _this_ , moonflower?"

Reno sputtered, choking on his tea. He tried to wheeze out a protest between coughs, but ultimately failed to do much more than look pathetic.

"As I recall, I did the seducing." Vincent lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "It seems I'm less scary than you."

"The fuck? Ya got all them damn monsters, but _I'm_ the scary one!?"

Finally, Reno managed to speak, his voice croaky. "I'm not _afraid_ of nothing! S'just..." He flopped his hand in a wide gesture, indicating the space between the three of them. "...More complicated, right? I don't wanna screw something up."

With a scoff, Cid tossed his book and blanket aside. He got up and moved over to sit on the other side of Reno, penning him in against Vincent. "Finish your damn tea."

A little bug-eyed, Reno downed his tea in a couple fast gulps. He coughed again, the rush of bourbon hitting him all at once. Vincent tsked at him, then took the cup and saucer to set it aside with his own on the side table.

"So what's the deal?" Cid draped his arm along the back of the couch to rest his thumb against Vincent's shoulder. "This a V with benefits thing, or we closin' the triangle?"

Vincent inclined his head towards Reno.

"Uh..." Reno plucked at his pants, glancing between Cid and Vincent. "Iunno, sorry, what if I'm-- what if we don't hit it off?"

"Seem to get along just fine so far."

They did. The only time the arrangement became strained happened because Reno felt skittish about having sex where Cid might know about it, as if that weren't part of the arrangement in the first place. Otherwise, Reno and Cid tended to get along like a house on fire. They were lively, rambunctious people that hadn't yet figured out how much they had in common.

Despite his nerves, Reno made the first move. He set his hand on Cid's knee, turning fully towards him. The corners of Cid's eyelids crinkled as he grinned and let Reno set the pace. Reno leaned in to kiss that smug grin away, sighing when Cid cupped his cheek with one hand.

Watching them kiss made an ugly, hot snarl of jealousy bloom in Vincent's chest. For one panicked moment, he wondered if it was too late, if he was going to ruin everything.

Then the feeling sank lower and pooled heat and want low in his gut. He relaxed, sinking back into the couch. Not jealousy _of_ them, then, but jealousy that their attentions weren't on him. He could deal with that. He would enjoy it, that slow, torturous build of need that came of being neglected.

Reno crawled into Cid's lap, laid his hands at either side of Cid's jaw and neck. As Cid's head tipped back, the kiss deepened. He put his hands on Reno's hips and drew him closer, sighing appreciatively.

It was, Vincent decided, a very nice view.

Better yet: when he reached out to slide his hand up into Cid's hair, he earned a happy little hum. Vincent curled his fingers into short blond hair and pulled. Cid tipped his head back further, breaking away from the kiss. Reno took it as an invitation to attack Cid's neck, peppering kisses downward that soon turned into nips and sucks.

"Fuck." Cid groaned. His fingers flexed against Reno's hips, hooked into belt loops of his jeans to tug his hips roughly forward. He rolled his own up to grind against Reno.

"Mmh." Reno flashed a grin against Cid's neck, all teeth. "Wanna, um, take this somewhere else?"

"Hell yeah. Vince?"

Two pairs of blue eyes turned on him, one green-blue like the ocean and the other pale like the sky. He was caught between them, simultaneously drowning and free-falling. 

Vincent trailed his fingers down the side of Cid's face, then pulled away. He got up and walked towards the stairs. Behind him, he heard the creak of the couch and the clatter of bare feet on the floor as Cid and Reno scrambled to follow.

They behaved themselves all the way to the top of the stairs. Reno pinched at Vincent's rear before darting past, vanishing into Vincent's bedroom to bounce onto the bed with a laugh. Then Cid grabbed Vincent's clawed hand, squeezed it, and brought it to his lips to kiss at the knuckles. His gaze lingered as he dropped Vincent's hand and backed away towards the bedroom.

"Tsk." Vincent could not quite repress the smile. "Ridiculous."

With his heart skipping beats, he strode in after them. They sat on the edge of the bed and watched him. Reno kneaded his hand against Cid's thigh, up close to his groin.

"So, hey, how ya wanna do this?" Cid asked.

Vincent took a seat next to Cid. He leaned back on his hands and crossed his legs, nudging his foot against Cid's shin. "Ground rules."

"Oh, yeah, prolly a good idea..."

Reno withdrew his hand, going back to plucking at his pants. "Yeah, um, yo, are you... Like, Vin says you're not an ass about it, but like, I'm trans, dude, that gonna be a problem?"

Blinking, Cid swung his head back and forth between Reno and Vincent. Then he tilted it. "Huh. Nah-uh, _definitely_ need some ground rules then, yeah? Ya got anything ya ain't comfortable with?"

"...Not much," Reno admitted. He eyed Cid with cautious hope. "Use a condom and enough lube, yo, and you can do just 'bout anything you want to me."

Grinning, Cid leaned into Reno's space. "Yeah? You wanna ride my rocket?"

Laughing, Reno pushed Cid's face away. "C'mon, man, that's such a cheesy line!"

"Like ya ain't used somethin' like it!" Cid shot back. He laid back against Vincent, relaxed. His head rested against Vincent's chest and he tilted it back to give a sidelong look. "How 'bout ya, Vince?"

"I want to watch you two for a while."

"Oh-hoh, a kinky voyeur, huh?"

Vincent dropped his hands against Cid's shoulders, turned so that he could nudge his thumbs against Cid's scruffy chin, urging him to look up and over at Reno. Together, they took in the sight of flushed cheeks, mouth open, pupils dilating.

"Seems to me I'm not the only interested party in such an arrangement..."

"Oh, hell, c'mon then, let's play." Cid sat up, reaching for Reno.

Instead of letting himself be caught yet, Reno sank back onto his elbows, wriggling further up onto the bed. Cid crawled after Reno and hovered over him on hands and knees.

Thoughtfully humming, Cid tipped his head to the side. "Don't let me get carried away."

"No problem, dude."

Reaching up, Reno laid his hands against the back of Cid's neck. He pulled only Cid's face down so that he could kiss, hungry and deep. Cid spread himself out over Reno but kept his weight braced on his elbows.

As one kiss became many, Vincent reflected that his current viewing angle left too much to the imagination. He rose from the bed and wandered around to the other side. The other two barely noticed, though Cid did break away to glance over, while Reno trailed his mouth down the side of his neck. Vincent flicked his fingers in a _go on_ gesture as he stretched out on the bed next to them.

Cid flashed a grin, then dove back in. Wandering hands had driven his shirt up and petted at his chest hair. Cid rocked back to yank his shirt all the way up and off, flinging it somewhere. Reno let out a wolf whistle.

"Damn right." Cid's grin turned roguish, and he bounced his pecs.

Laughing, Reno reached for him again. Cid obliged, intent on getting clothes out of the way. Reno's ratty My Bloody Valentine shirt got pushed up out of the way and soon tossed to the floor as Cid's mouth explored along ribs and navel, following the red trail of fuzz down. Reno sighed, carding his hand through Cid's hair.

Jeans soon followed the shirt, boxers last. Reno lifted his hips obligingly as Cid stripped him. Then he was as naked as could be.

"Uh, yo, this is a lil one-sided, yeah?"

Cid lifted his head from between Reno's legs. "Yeah, Vince, why don'tcha take a few layers off."

"I'm not the one currently performing," Vincent pointed out.

"Gimme somethin' nice to look at, Valentine."

Arching a brow, Vincent glanced down the length of Reno's body.

Reno huffed and drew his legs closer together, pressing his knees against Cid's shoulders. "Yeah, hey, pants off if you wanna continue this show." He squinted down at Cid. "You too, pal."

Cid rolled up onto his knees. He hooked his thumbs in his belt loops and gave Vincent an amused look. "Is he always this demandin'?"

Sighing, Vincent shook his head with a grave expression. "I'm afraid so..."

"Pants," Reno repeated, insistent.

"Fine, fine." Cid gave a little wiggle as he unzipped his jeans. He pushed them and his boxers down, but paused at Reno's sharp inhale. "Ha, like what ya see?"

"Uh."

With another little wiggle, Cid made his cock sway. Even half-hard, he was girthy, though average in length. "Take that as a yes."

He chuckled, then leaned forward on one hand to wriggle the rest of the way out of his jeans. They, like everything else, ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Your turn, Vince," Cid said.

"Must I?"

"Could leave 'em on, but, eh." Reno wagged his finger in the air. "You always complain 'bout the mess afterwards."

Cid nodded deeply in agreement. "Ain't payin' your dry cleanin' bill this time."

Just to see what they would do, Vincent folded his hands on his stomach. No need for challenging stares or further comment. Reno and Cid exchanged a look. Within the next breath, they fell on Vincent. Reno made short work of the buttons and zipper and Cid yanked on the legs to pull the pants off.

They left him in his silky jade underwear, but only for a second exchanged glance, in which they seemed to silently debate who would be the one to remove them.

Cid's grin became positively predatory as he moved up between Vincent's legs. He peered up at Vincent as he bent slowly down. Teeth delicately pinched at the silk over his hip bone and pulled. Vincent couldn't look away, couldn't do much more than lift his hips in surrender.

"Damn," Reno hissed. "Didn't know he had it in him, else I'd've come around _way_ sooner, yo."

Cid chuckled as he flicked Vincent's underwear off to the side. "Just you wait, boyo, I'll show you what else I got."

"Bring it."

Cid pressed a sloppy kiss against the inside of Vincent's knee, then moved back over to turn his attentions onto Reno.

He caught Reno by the thigh and pushed him onto his back again. After resettling between long legs, Cid trailed his fingers up, splayed them out against the tender inside of thighs. His thumbs came to rest against the crook between groin and thigh, against the edges of red curls. He hummed, taking in the view before him.

Reno sat up on his elbows, pensive. "Hey, uh, you..."

"Want me somewhere else?"

"No, I mean, I just, you know, nerves."

Vincent scooted closer to rest his hand against Reno's shoulder. Reno laid his own hand over Vincent's and gave a weak grimacing grin. Nerves indeed. Vincent rolled onto his side and lay flush against Reno, nosing gently against the side of his neck and face.

"Well," Cid said, "I'm gonna blow your fuckin' mind. But say somethin' if ya wanna stop."

"...Yeah, thanks." A little of the tension melted out of Reno, his legs falling more open. "Uh, but, like, just... go? I'm losin' my nerve, yeah, shi--"

Cid dropped his head and did something with teeth and tongue against Reno's thigh, _just_ short of satisfaction.

"--iiit," Reno gasped.

Vincent propped himself up onto one elbow but couldn't see much from his vantage point until Cid lifted his head to reveal a red mark on pale, freckled skin. He knew what that felt like. It made heavy want curl tight in his gut.

Chuckling, Cid teased his way upwards. He used the broad, flat side of his tongue to lap at Reno, slow and lazy. No pressure yet, but he had Reno squirming and beginning to twist his hands into the bedding.

"Oh, mmh. You've, ah... done this before."

"Mm-hum."

Cid mouthed at Reno's cock, sucking and flicking his tongue before releasing it from his mouth. He repeated this in fluid bobbing motions. Occasionally, he swiped his tongue down broadly before going back to sucking.

"Oh, _fuck_." Reno's voice rose in pitch. "Fuck, fuck yes."

As Reno began to arch and thrash, Cid applied more pressure to his thighs to keep him still. Vincent caught his wrists and pulled them up above his head. He was totally at their mercy and deliriously happy to be so.

Beneath Reno's rising moans, the wet, filthy sound of Cid working him open drove Vincent wild. He groaned softly and fought down the urge to pull them apart. His erection ached against Reno's thigh, all but neglected. He couldn't totally resist the urge to rock against Reno.

Nor could he turn down the desperate, needy straining towards him. Vincent kissed Reno, all hunger and greed and wet, sloppy slide of lips, swallowing down his cries as he neared his climax.

Reno broke away, ducking his head, and shuddered, going tense. His toes curled and his moan cut off with a choked off gasp.

As Reno began to fidget from overstimulation, Vincent released his wrists. Reno dropped his arms limply at either side of his head, eyes drooped closed. Vincent stroked his hands through Reno's hair, soothing him through the aftershocks that left him trembly, gasping for air and utterly dazed.

Cid looked rightfully smug, with his chin propped in his hand. His other hand rubbed soothing circles against Reno's thigh. He licked his lips and winked at Vincent.

"I think you might have succeeded."

"Damn right I did."

Reno chuckled weakly. "Damn... Gotta... mmh. Do that again."

"Any time," Cid promised. He smirked as he crawled up to press himself against Vincent's back, sticky and hot from top to bottom, with a very insistent nudge of desire left unattended. "Well... Whaddya think, Vince, will the young'n be able to get it up again?"

"I'm not _that_ much younger than you," Reno groused, voice still thick and slow.

Vincent turned his head to eye Cid over his shoulder. "He will, so don't wear yourself out."

"Ha ha." Cid bit Vincent's shoulder, little more than a scrape of teeth. "Fine, wanna make out?"

"Ridiculous," Vincent said, even as he rolled over to take Cid up on that.

He could taste Reno in Cid's mouth as they kissed. As he licked in, swiping his tongue to chase that tang down, Cid pressed closer, grinding against the inside of Vincent's thigh. Light and slow and lazy, they moved together. Cid's sighs became soft moans, his desire building but going nowhere. Not yet.

Vincent gripped him by the short hairs at the back of his skull to make him tilt his head back. That jealous beast lurked behind his rib cage, scorching his heart, and it drove him to mark Cid's neck with brilliant red spots, bites and hard sucks that made Cid shudder and hiss, fingers skittering beneath Vincent's shirt to coast along his spine.

A skinny arm slid around Vincent's waist as Reno tucked up close and warm. "Weeeelll," he sing-songed breathily near Vincent's shoulder. "Damn, you gonna save some of this for me?"

Turning on Reno, Vincent left Cid glassy-eyed and panting. He covered Reno's body with his own, slithered down leaving a trail of marks that made Reno twitch and gasp, fisting the back of his shirt. On the thigh opposite of the mark Cid left on Reno, Vincent left his own. He had the brief, sour urge to try to erase the other mark, but no, he wanted proof that Cid had been there, that Cid was part of this.

"Wait," Reno wheezed.

Vincent swiped his tongue up over Reno, teased at his cock and the damp groove below.

More insistent now, Reno gasped, "No, c'mon, ah--" He buried his hands in Vincent's hair, grabbed great fistfuls to tug. "I want, I want, mmh."

Allowing himself to be pulled up, Vincent lined himself up, laying his erection against Reno, cocks large and small pressed and twitching together. He framed Reno's face in his hands, thumbs under the tattoos.

"What do you want?" he asked, voice husky.

The furtive glance between himself and Cid didn't tell him exactly what Reno wanted, but it gave him an idea. He tilted his head, arcing one brow, and very pointedly rocked his hip, eliciting a groan from Reno.

Vincent bent to murmur against Reno's ear. "I'm told using your words is important."

That made Cid laugh and move closer. "Yeah, pal, it's your rodeo."

"Want, uh. I want..." Reno's breath hitched and he bit his lip, with yet more furtive glances, like he wasn't certain he'd be _allowed_. But he lay naked and wanting beneath Vincent and Cid crowded close, eager. That seemed to give him the gumption to spit it out. "Both of you. At once. Yeah."

Cid whistled. "Damn."

Shifting his weight onto one elbow, Vincent looked to Cid. "I believe we can manage that."

"Fuck yeah. Front or back?"

"Uh, Vin is kinda too big," Reno interjected. "I can't take him all up front, yo. Yet, I mean."

"How he tries..." Vincent sighed and shifted, grinding down on Reno again. He relished the needy little whine and the way Reno's fingers clutched at the hem of his shirt.

Exhaling noisily, Cid's eyes slipped half-mast. "Yeah... Fuck, Vince is big, innit he?"

He seemed to be giving the mental images conjured up their due consideration. Or recalling previous encounters with Vincent. Or both.

"Mmh-hum." Squirming and nudging his knees against Vincent's hips, Reno ducked his head. "So, so, _please_ , uh, please fuck me?"

"As you like." Reluctantly, Vincent pulled away, sitting up. He patted at Cid's thigh, just above the knee. "Condoms?"

Cid rolled the other way, onto his belly. He reached for the side table to rifle through the mostly empty drawers. The top held cases of bullets, a spare handgun, and a handful of throwing knives. The bottom held only the small paper bag containing unopened boxes of condoms in two sizes and a large bottle of lube.

"Practical," Cid muttered, grinning, as he flicked four condoms up onto the bed, two of each size. "Keepin' the weapons near the sexy shit. Always gets _me_ in the mood."

Reno snorted, amused. He sat up, weight braced on his hands, legs still spread. "Doesn't it, yo? Don'tcha know Turks're all freaky and shit, like knifeplay and guns in bed."

"Ha, right."

Their banter soothed away the rising tension and nerves. Rather than risk ruining it somehow, Vincent picked up one of the large pink condom packets and tore it open.

"So... How ya want us, Reno?" Cid gave the lube bottle a shake, ensuring that the contents hadn't settled at the bottom.

"Can I be on my knees?"

"Whatever ya like. Vince?"

Vincent lifted his head, held each of their gazes in turn. He gripped the base of his cock loosely in his clawed hand and rolled the condom down with the other, ever so mindful of the cutting edges of his claws. Reno swallowed visibly.

"I will give you whatever you need," Vincent promised.

"Fuck," Reno and Cid said, at the same time. And then Reno laughingly added, "Jinx, you owe me a cock."

"Gonna give it to ya, now get your ass up front 'n center, think Vince oughta go for a bit first."

Flushed and eager, Reno all but jumped to his knees. He swung around to present his rear, grabbing pillows to brace his arms on. Vincent rested the heel of his left palm against the base of Reno's spine and watched Cid, not yet doing anything.

"Want help with prep?" Cid asked, giving the bottle of lube another shake.

Vincent inclined his head towards him. "I'd like that."

Judging by the low, breathing, " _Fuuuuck_ ," from Reno and the clench of thighs, he would, too. He stared longingly at them over his shoulder but probably couldn't see much.

Cid got up on his knees and moved closer. "C'mere, line 'em up."

As Vincent turned towards him and leaned in, Cid grabbed one of the green packets to quickly put a condom on himself. Then he poured a more than generous amount of lube in his hand. He dropped the bottle and took both of their cocks in hand, beginning to stroke, smearing the lube from tip to root. It dribbled down over their balls, onto thighs and bedding.

"Mmh, shit, yeah, s'good right?"

Instead of answering, Vincent kissed him, muffling happy little groans with tongue and lips. The pleasure built and built until he was one aching point of need.

And then Cid pulled away, smiling, and fumbled for the bottle of lube. He pushed it into Vincent's hand and scooted further out of reach.

"Go on, give it to him real fuckin' good."

"Crude, Highwind."

Reno wriggled and reached back towards them. "Fuck me, please, gods, right now, I'm _dying_."

"You are not."

"Might. Starved of cock at a tragic young age..."

"You're not that much younger than Cid."

Vincent dumped lube out over the forefinger and middle finger of his right hand. He dropped the bottle of lube in Cid's general direction while rubbing his fingers together. Knowing Reno, he wouldn't need much more than a quick pass, just to apply some of the lube. Reno would have spent time preparing himself since they'd _planned_ to have a nice evening together. Really, the only variable was Cid.

And so it was: Vincent rubbed his finger against Reno's hole, then pushed in with limited resistance. Reno arched into it, more out of anticipation than true enjoyment. As Vincent moved his finger in and out, Reno rocked into it.

"Don't gotta... be so gentle, you know."

"I'd hate to hurt you without intent."

"Mhm, you won't. Promise."

It was as good as permission to continue. Vincent pulled his fingers out and moved up to push the head of his cock against Reno's rear. He braced his clawed hand against Reno's back, stilling him.

"Uhn," Reno croaked, when Vincent first pushed in. He _liked_ the slight sting and discomfort of being stretched. "Yeahhhh."

Rather than push in any further, Vincent withdrew. He rocked there, nudging just the head in and out. He knew all too well how it drove Reno crazy, made him pant and gasp, toes curling with expectation. At the right angles, it even let Vincent nudge at sensitive nerves through Reno's inner walls.

"Pleeeease, fuck, Vin, don't--" But Reno couldn't even get the words out, dropping his forehead onto his arms.

Stretched out on the bed next to them, Cid kneaded at his balls, watching with intensity fit to burn the house down. Vincent met that gaze, held it, and then finally pushed in further. Cid exhaled a ragged breath and dropped his gaze to watch Reno take every inch, all the way to the hilt.

The tight heat clenched around him made his head swim. Vincent's lashes fluttered. He could feel both his own pulse and Reno's pounding through his veins, emanating up from where they were joined.

Shifting forward, he braced his hands flat on the bed at either side of Reno and mouthed along Reno's spine, all the way up to his shoulders. Waiting for the go ahead to move was torturous.

Reno put his hands over Vincent's, then slid to gripping at his wrists. He gave a little roll of his hips to rock outwards and back. Still Vincent did not move. Biting at his tongue until he tasted blood, Vincent trembled from the force of holding himself still.

His patience was rewarded. It always was.

Reno kept moving, slow and teasing, testing the give of his muscles a little at a time. His grip on Vincent's wrists tightened as he began to move more quickly, panting. Soon, he eased off until only the head of Vincent's cock remained inside.

"You... gonna help?"

Vincent took his cue and snapped his hips forward. Over Reno's, "ah!" noise, he murmured against one freckled shoulder, "Seemed to have it well in hand."

"Nnnot as such."

"Hmm. I'll have to remedy that."

Vincent started to roll his hips in a steady, if shallow pace, relishing in every clench and shudder from the body beneath him. Reno all but melted into it, taking it all with his cheek digging into the pillows. He still clung to Vincent's wrists and occasionally pulled at them to push himself into the thrusts.

The mattress dipped beside them as Cid shifted around. "Damn it, lookit y'all." He threaded his fingers through Reno's hair to push his messy, sweat-soaked bangs out of his face.

"Heh, you--uhn-- mmh." Reno couldn't finish his thought, body bowing to get a better angle. "Ah, yesss."

His pleasure soon turned to a whine. Vincent slowed to a stop, still seated deep inside. He pulled his arms free of Reno's vice-like grip, then grabbed him by the forearm to pull him back, up onto his knees. Essentially putting him on display for Cid.

"Are you ready for more?" Vincent asked, with a nip to Reno's ear.

" _Please,_ " came the breathy reply.

Cid needed no further invitation. He took up the space on the bed in front of Reno, arranging his legs so that they were spread at either side. Then he motioned with both hands.

"C'mere, gorgeous."

Somewhat reluctant, Vincent pulled out and pushed Reno forward and down. He did not release Reno's arms, instead twisting them up behind his back. Eager hands gripped at Reno's hips, guiding him. Cid grinded up against Reno, eliciting a loud, toe-curling moan, more out of eagerness than genuine pleasure.

"Ya all worked up, ya sure ya ready?"

"Don't tease me, damn it." Reno bucked a little in Vincent's grip. "Just-- ah, yessss, fuck give it to me, gods, you're--" His thighs clenched tight around Cid's hips.

From Vincent's angle, he could not see what was happening between them, but he heard the wet squelch, felt the way Reno shuddered and gasped, watched Cid's face screwed up in concentration, lips bitten to muffle his own grunts. And, shifting his grip on Reno's wrists to his larger, clawed hand, he was able to slide his right hand along Reno's hip and down to the front. He split his fingers so that middle and ring finger framed the slow pump of Cid's cock, in and out.

He pushed Reno further into it, mouthing and biting at his neck. Letting them have that until Reno was nothing but wordless moans, his head lolling back against Vincent. Cid was _very_ good at figuring out just the right angle to reduce his partners to mush. A quick study in all things.

"Fuck, yeah, lookit ya, takin' it so good," Cid crooned, "Gorgeous lil thing, fuck, can't wait to see ya take more."

Reno gave a breathless, happy little laugh. "Mmhmm."

Vincent took that as his cue to join. He pulled his hands away to settle them both against Reno's back, urging him further down onto Cid, who shallowed his thrusts. Reno looked over his shoulder, all droopy eyed but with growing heat and impatience.

One hand on his cock to hold it steady, the other to spread Reno. Vincent pushed back in, slow and careful. With Cid at the front, the fit was even tighter than before.

And oh, how Reno whined, eyelids fluttering, a long, needy exhale, mouth hanging open.

Vincent did not push all the way in at once. Instead, he watched Reno's face closely for any sign of genuine pain. He felt for every little clench of muscles around him, and only moved when it eased.

"Shit, can feel ya," Cid muttered, awed.

He gave an experimental little wiggle, and, yes, Vincent _could_ feel it through Reno's inner walls. He also felt Reno clamp down on them, felt the sharp inhale vibrate through his whole body.

Gently, Vincent touched his fingertips to Reno's hips. "Too much?"

"Uh. Gimme..." Reno planted his hands on Cid's shoulders, steadying himself "Gimme a sec?"

"Take your time."

Vincent kissed Reno's shoulder, tender as could be. Once again, he held himself rigidly still. Beneath Reno, he felt the faint shift of Cid fidgeting with less control. But this seemed only to help because each movement made Reno sigh, or moan, and loosen a little further.

"Y-yeah, okay, gimme more," Reno eventually managed to sigh out. "I'm good."

While Cid stopped moving, Vincent pushed in further. One of Cid's hands slipped down between himself and Reno. The pleased noises Reno began to make, rocking into the two cocks in him, probably meant that Cid petted at him.

Finally, Vincent was as seated as he was going to be. He gave a few experimental thrusts, muffling his grunts against Reno's shoulder. Tight and squeezing at him but no longer on the verge of pain, no longer making Reno tense and taut in all the wrong ways.

"Still good?" Cid asked, breathless.

Reno bobbed his head, let it hang forward so that his hair fell down in waves, the tail coiling on Cid's chest. "Mm, yeah, go."

Cid began to thrust up into Reno again. Their position limited his movement until Reno leaned forward a little more onto his knees, reaching to grab onto the headboard. Then Cid was able to pull out a little more, thrust in a little more deeply.

As soon as Cid had a steady pace going, Vincent matched it, thrusting in whenever Cid pulled out. He kept his hands on Reno's hips to help hold him steady.

Reno, who could do nothing but take it, with his head hanging down between his arms, braced against the headboard, clinging like a drowning man. Reno, whose moans rose in pitch as they lost coherency. Swears became long, drawn out cries of ecstasy. He was goaded on by Cid, who swore and praised in equal measures. By contrast, Vincent was silent, his pleasure all bottled up and released only in quiet sighs and soft, breathless grunts.

They could not keep up a perfect rhythm. Cid's thrusts became faster and sloppy with his growing need. Vincent's, too, became erratic; he snapped his hips in hard thrusts that made the whole bed rock and thunk against the wall. Each one of them made Reno's voice hitch, the sound abruptly cut off as if the intensity of what he was feeling stole the air from his lungs.

Cid came first, shuddering and cursing. He pumped up into Reno a few more times, then slowed and sank back down onto the mattress. A couple seconds later, Reno crashed into his orgasm, clenched tight around Vincent as the waves rocked through him. Little by little, he became boneless, sagging down onto Cid, unable to hold onto the headboard any longer.

Only because he knew Reno liked that rough, raw edged feeling of being used did Vincent keep going. He gripped Reno's hips tightly and chased after that wound up knot of pleasure building low in his gut, drawing his balls tighter and tighter. All his extremities faded away to numb, warm tingling, all but that one razor sharp point of pleasure, plunged in and out of a willing, warm body that squirmed and gasped beneath him.

When Vincent came, so many sparks filled his vision that it felt like he went momentarily blind. Some croaky noise escaped his throat as his hips stuttered. He filled the condom up with wet, sticky seed, felt Reno squeezing around him to milk it out of him.

Then he, too, sank down, boneless and unable to move or think.

A blissful haze settled over him. He drank in the scent of his lovers and the reek of their sex. Distant awe touched on him.

And then an elbow nudged at his ribs, light at first, then more insistent. Vincent pushed at it, and pushed himself off, flopping without grace onto the bed. He watched, bleary-eyed, as Reno made his limping escape for the bathroom.

Cid was still there, lying flat out on his back, already snoring. Vincent shifted closer to him, then made a face at the unpleasant feeling of the condom still clinging to him. He peeled it off, tied it with clumsy fingers, and dropped it somewhere in the general vicinity of the trash can.

"Mmf, hey," Cid slurred, eyes cracked open.

"Hm..." Vincent lay his head on Cid's shoulder and stroked his claws through damp chest hair. "...Think Reno's seduction technique... worked."

It took awhile for Cid to think of anything to say. "...Oh. Shut up."


End file.
